Little Angel
by Waitwhatseasonareweonnow
Summary: A fight with a mysterious demon results in Castiel being cursed, reducing him to a small child. Can the Winchesters crack the case and figure out how to reverse the curse? More importantly, can they do it while babysitting a six year old angel and running from a competitive angels assassination mission? On top of everything else, the king of hell is up to no good. Man, what a week.
1. Chapter 1

Little Angel.  
By Waitwhatseasonareweonnow?

[Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, themes or phrases. The following story if solely for entertainment purposes and is not for the purposes of making money. I do not claim any kind of ownership whatsoever.  
-Thank you]

{Authors notes:  
Hey there. I'm new to the Supernatural fandom, and to , and this is my first story.  
If you are reading this, you can call me Renèe, and it is a pleasure to meet you.  
I am studying at University, so hopefully my English skills are up to scratch, but if you notice any errors, than please feel free to tell me. Although please note, I do live in the UK, and therefore my spelling will be UK English and not US English. So spelling words like colour with a U is not what I would consider a spelling error. I apologise if this causes any confusion when reading.  
I've never written a Fanfiction before, and as I mentioned, I am new to the Supernatural fandom, so I'm not sure how great I will be at getting the characters correct, but I shall try my hardest and I hope the story will be up to scratch for you all.  
I would appreciate it if you'd leave a comment telling me what you think, and if you'd like more chapters. I have more planned out, but there's not much point continuing on with a story if it is not anybody's cup of tea. This first chapter is generally pretty serious, but I intend to add in some humour as the story goes on.  
So I guess we'll just see how it goes.  
Thanks for reading, please enjoy the story.}

Little Angel

Chapter one -

**A **_**small **_**problem for the Winchesters**

The sound of rain pounding against a tin roof was deafening.

It had been pouring with rain for days in Saybrook, Connecticut. Not that this was an out of the ordinary occurrence of course, although it was inconvenient. Many people had to stay indoors throughout the storms, some had to leave the grocery shopping for an extra day and make the most of the spare food left in their cupboards, others had to risk being late for work, driving slow because of the hazardous wet roads.  
But for the Winchesters, the rain brought about a different set of problems.

"Can't find any traces of sulphur. If there was any it's long gone now." Sighed an exasperated Sam as he stood up from his crouching position by the splintering doorframe of the large tin bunker. "Look, whatever it is, we have no leads, no evidence, no anything Dean. Maybe…this one is just best left to the cops".

The shorter man turned his head towards his brother, throwing a squinty glare in his direction. "Look. All I'm sayin' is, six disappearances in one neighbourhood over the course of two weeks. That can't be just a coincidence". He let out a small sigh, staring at the ground Sam had previously been checking for yellow powder. "…We've checked out things for less here. C'mon just humour me kay? Call it…a hunch" he jeered, turning his head away from the other man dismissively as he took a step inside out of the rain, shinning his flashlight out into the dark bunker.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Sam followed his brother into the tin building. He knew Dean had a point. It was odd for so many people to vanish over such a short period of time, and after all the times they'd been out on hunts like this, when had Deans 'hunches' ever failed them before?  
But without any clue as to what this thing was, well, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do to just charge right in, right?

The bunker was filled with the strong aroma of wet dirt and the pounding of the rain on the tin roof was like thunder. Sam followed closely behind Dean as they both wandered through this abandoned metal building in search of what they _hoped_ was something killable.

They'd decided that this particular creepy bunker was the most likely place they'd find their bad guy after learning from the town sheriff that apparently for years, sightings of 'monsters' had been apparent around this specific area. The boys found that this was often a good sign that whatever it was, it was right up their street.

Apart from the crashing of the harsh rain, it was silent inside. Almost peaceful. This was either a good sign, or a very very bad one. The brothers both remained in silence as they wandered through, breathing shallowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. If whatever was in here was still around, the last thing they wanted to do was alert it they were coming. The air felt tense every time they turned a corner, peering into each abandoned room, searching it thoroughly with their eyes in search of anything amiss.

"Dean".

"HOLY F…CASS!" Dean hissed loudly through his teeth as he span around on his feet to face the angel that had just appeared half an inch behind him. "What did I tell you about DOING THAT!".

"My apologies Dean." Castiel replied, the same monotone, rough voice he always spoke in as he faced the shorter man and looked him straight in the eyes. "I believe you and Sam are in danger. You need to leave the premises immediately" he stated flatly. The angel then took a small step back, noticing the un-amused glare from the man he'd snuck up on, his long coat making a quiet flapping noise against his legs as he moved. He kept the same dull expression on his cold as stone face the whole time.

"Wait wait wait…what? What's going on Cass?" Sam, suddenly spoke up. Not quite as shaken by the angels sudden appearance as his older brother. "What do you mean we're in danger?". He felt confused. Since when did their celestial companion become concerned for their safety while on demon runs? He couldn't remember it ever being an issue to him before. What could they possibly be up against?

The trenchcoated angel turned to face the taller of the two brothers. "Whatever is in this building is powerful." He grunted quietly before briefly glancing around the area. "Worryingly so. I strongly suggest you leave immediately, at least until information can be secured about the occurrence at hand".

"Wait so what? You think we can't handle whatever this is?" Dead suddenly piped up, sneering at the accusation as if he'd just been called an idiot. "Me and Sam have taken down hundreds of demons, hell thousands Cass. And who took down friggin' Lucifer? Seriously man. Have a little faith in us every now and then". He through a sarcastic smirk at the angel as he lifted his gun into sight. "We got this."

"That's not what I meant." The rugged angel gave a narrow eyed look at Dean, as if pointing out the obvious. "I just…" He trailed off into silence, suddenly looking over at the end of the hallway like a dog suddenly hearing the sound of a ball bouncing in the distance. "…it knows we are here".

"Wait what? What are we dealing with here Cass?" Sam asked gently, snapping his head in the same direction as their friend. There did not seem to be anything in visual sight at the end of this hallway, but he wasn't taking any chances. He raised his own gun up defensively as if something was about to charge and shone the torchlight down into the dark cavernous hall.

"…Wait here. Both of you." The angel asserted as he began walking in the direction of whatever it was that caught his attention.

"Wait Cass, I…" Dean began, but was cut short as the angel vanished as quickly as he appeared. "…Great." He grumbled, leaning back against the wall to wait the return of their winged companion.

"What do you think he meant? …You know, by it being 'worryingly powerful'. D'ya think we're dealing with something more than the run of the mill demons here?". Sam kept his gun pointed in the direction they were facing, not looking away for a second even as he spoke. He was concerned. He knew Cass wouldn't interrupt them on a hunt unless something big was up.

Dean did not have the time to respond to his younger brother because he was suddenly interrupted.  
A loud bang shook the room.  
It sounded like a bomb going off, a powerful one.  
It was so loud that the floor seemed to shake at their feet.  
Not seconds later black smoke seemed to creep its way from around the corner.

It didn't take Sam and Dean two seconds to think to react.

"CASS?" The older brother shouted in concern as he began to rush down the dark hallway and into the smoke. Gun out in front of him at the ready.  
The smoke was strange. It looked like smoke, but at the same time, the smell faintly resembled burned marshmallows and melted rubber. It also seemed to have an almost glittery shimmer to it. This only made the brothers all the more concerned about what they were up against.

"Dean wait!" Sam cried, rushing in after his brother. He couldn't see a thing inside the smoke, and pulled his jacket over his face to try to stop himself breathing it in. "Where'd you go? We don't know what we're up against here!". The giant man put his hand against the wall to try and lead himself in the direction of the hallway as h turned the corner and entered the room. He was all for investigating and of course he was concerned for their angelic friend. But charging blindly into a room with a powerful god knows what? Well that couldn't be a smart idea.

"Cass?!" Dean called out again, filled with concern at the fact he was not getting any reply from the angel. He turned his head frantically, searching around for any sign of the celestial man. "…Sam?" He called out after a moment, realising his larger brother was not in fact right behind him anymore. He quickly began to realise how foolish it was to have run straight into this room. For all he knew it could be a trap. He couldn't see a thing.

"Dean!" Sam called back, coughing slightly as he took a mouthful of smoke while speaking.

"Ahahahahaha…ahahaha…aha!"

"…What in the hell was that?" Sam asked cautiously, praying to god that it was just his brother being a goofball in the dark. He suddenly felt a body brush against his shoulder.

"Dean… was that you?" He reached out around him, coughing again and trying to grab hold of whatever was there, completely blind from the smoke.

"No, I was kind of hoping it was you." Dean uttered as he stared at the ground, watching a long scaly tail slide it's way across the floor under the smoke.  
"…we ain't alone Sammy."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Okay, defiantly not alone!"  
Dean made a break for the door, almost tripping a couple of times because of the difficulty in sight, then launched himself out of the smoky cloud, coughing and spluttering, rubbing the burning from his eyes. "SAMMY?" he called back into the darkness.

Next thing he knew, the great big sasquatch of a man launched himself out of the room too and crashed straight into dean, knocking them both down into a pile on the cold wooden ground.

"Sam!" The older brother cried, trying to shove the guy off of him so that he could stand up. Sam coughed a few times and levered himself off of the ground. "Sorry, sorry…". Dean threw himself straight back up and held his gun pointing straight into the smoke. "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!".

"Dean stop! We can't fight it if we can't see it!" Sam hissed, grabbing his brothers arm to pull down the gun. "Whatever it is, we don't wanna piss it off even more".

Dean knew that Sam had a good point there. They didn't have a clue what this thing was. If he shot at it there was a chance it could go hulk or something and drag them back into the smoke.  
"So what?! You got a better idea?!"

The taller man ran his hand through his hair, a conflicted expression plastered on his face. He had no idea. What if this thing wasn't a demon? What if it was a trickster or a djinn or worse,?  
"…We make a break for the exit. Block off the whole building with salt and try figure out what the hell this thing is".

Dean let out a stressed sigh and hoisted his gun onto his shoulder. As much as he wanted to charge right in and kill this…thing. He knew Sam was right. "Dammit. Fine. C'mon." He growled, pulling the door shut and turning towards the direction of the entrance just as something hit him. "Wait, what the hell happened to Cass?!".

Suddenly there was the all too well known sound of the sudden thrash of wings  
"I am here Dean."

There was a moment of silence.

Sam slowly turned to face his brother with a confused expression, raising a questioning eyebrow, as Dean looked back at him in a similar way before turning his head in all directions. Eyes scanning the room. That voice did not sound right. And usually those words would actually come from somewhere. He suddenly heard a small snigger from his taller brother ,turning his head questioningly towards the sasquatch like man . Sam held the back of his hand against his lips, his eyes fixed staring at something. He looked confused but at the same time Dean could see his lips tugging up into an amused smile underneath his hand.

Dean suddenly felt a small tug at the bottom of his jacket and instinctively pulled his gun down, jumping backwards and aiming the barrel directly in its face.

He was met by a pair of familiar squinty blue eyes.

"Cass…?!"

The small child looked up at him. He couldn't have been more than six. He tilted his head to one side slightly and squinted his eyes into an all too familiar look. A large beige trench coat slipped down from his tiny shoulders and he tried to hoist it back up with his small hands.  
"…I think there is a problem with my vessel." He droned in his normal flat voice, although it did sound considerably younger.

Yeah. It was Cass alright.

Dean looked over at his brother, an expression of complete disbelief on his face. He was only met by yet another sceptical sounding snort of laughter by the taller man.

Suddenly their _little_ issue was interrupted by a loud growling sound as smoke began to creep under the closed door. Both the brothers snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

"It's coming. It's not safe." The small angel stated loudly.

Before anyone could do anything, Sam and Dean realised that they were outside the bunker once more, in the rain. Transported without warning by their celestial companion. It took them both a second to get their bearings. It was Sam that broke the silence first. "What the hell **was** that thing?!".

Dean looked over at his brother. He didn't have an answer to that. He didn't have an answer to anything. What the hell was going on?!  
His mind was brought away from the topic though suddenly by a harsh tug on the bottom of his jacket. He looked down to see the child sized Cass still tightly gripping onto him, yet he looked pale and disorientated. His eyes were staring to close as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet.  
"Woah woah woah, hey! Stay with me there Cass!" The older brother Stammered, crouching down by the child. "What's wrong? What's happening? Hey!" He cried demandingly as the celestial child blinked repeatedly, as if he was losing consciousness.

"It won't leave the bunker Dean. It's kept inside by a curse…" The young angel murmured, his voice becoming slurred and quiet.

"Wait what curse? What is that thing? Tell us what's going on Cass? What happened to you man?" Sam suddenly piped up as he kneeled down in the mud beside his brother, the same confused and concerned expression on his face.

"…So this is what it is like to feel tiredness." Was the last thing the pint sized Cass grumbled out before he dropped down from exhaustion, face first into the mud.

The Winchester brothers looked up at each other slowly, both seemed just as clueless as the other. Dean then looked back down at the small child laying face first in the wet mud, slowly becoming soaked through by the rain.

"…Dammit".


	2. Chapter 2

Little Angel.  
By Waitwhatseasonareweonnow

[Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, themes or phrases. The following story if solely for entertainment purposes and is not for the purposes of making money. I do not claim any kind of ownership whatsoever.  
-Thank you]

{Authors notes: Woop. Chapter two.  
Same as before, spellings, grammar, out of character traits, anything you notice that bothers you, feel free to point it out. I'm always open for constructive criticism.  
It'd also be great to hear from any of you reading, I'd really like to know whatcha think of the story, or any suggestions you might have for future chapters. Out of 86 viewers, one review is rather disappointing. As much as I love to write the way I think, I feel it is important to respond to feedback from a reflective audience. I know writing fanfiction is an activity for the enjoyment of the writer, but I would also love to give my readers the intriguing and enjoyable reading experience they deserve. And I can't do that without your feedback.  
Now, for an added note. I have not yet seen every episode of Supernatural. Me and my friend, we've been watching them in the wrong order and all over the place. I think I have seen most of seasons 3,4,5,and 6. I've seen a few episodes from each of the other series, but no doubt I have missed a few along the way. We are currently watching Season 9 as I write this.  
I mention this because even though I feel that I can capture the characters in the general area of their personalities, I may have missed some small details from the show. And I would like to apologise in advance if that happens to be the case and I make an error in a characters portrayal.  
Thank you for reading.  
Please enjoy the story!] 

Little Angel

Chapter two -

**Baby in a trench coat**

There was an uncomfortable silence in the impala as it whizzed down the highway. The rain made the roads pretty hazardous, but due to the lack of cars, Dean did not feel the need to drive slowly. At least it was warm in the car. Dean glanced over at his brother in the seat next to his, then followed Sam's gaze to the back seats of the vehicle where the small, muddy child slept, wrapped up in his soaking wet trench coat. The kid looked pretty peaceful considering the circumstances. Dean quickly turned his eyes back to focus on the road.

Sam continued staring at the now pint-sized Castiel. It was just so weird seeing their angelic companion looking so young. The once tall, muscular man with the stone cold expressions, now had soft pale skin, his cheeks looked swollen and his closed eyes, they just looked so young and new. It was still Cass. Both the brothers could see that. He had the same clothes, the same expression, the same voice, all a little different than before, but still there. His inky black hair stuck up in all the same ways it did before.

It was eventually Dean that decided to break the silence, after an hour or so of driving. He spoke in a quiet voice, obviously somewhat conscious of the angel asleep in the back. "…I didn't think angels even slept. What the hell is going on here man? What was that thing?" He grunted, irritation clear in his tone, though he kept his eyes on the road and not on his brother as he spoke.

"Look, I dunno any more than you do man. But the faster we get to Bobbys, the quicker we can get some info on this thing. " Sam shook his head, looking towards his older sibling, his voice fairly casual given the situation. "Could be a witch…or a trickster?" He suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Dean gave a small irritated sigh, glancing briefly at his brother and then back at the road. "Think Bobby will have a cure for baby trench coat back there too?" he muttered squinting his eyes into a glare as he stared straight ahead at the road. He didn't mean to sound so grumpy, but he knew this situation was gonna cause them a hell of a lot of unnecessary trouble. Like, what if there was no way to reverse this? What on earth could they possibly do with a six year old angel? They obviously couldn't keep him around. Taking a little kid on demon hunts was not a responsible thing to do, even Dean knew that much. Angel or no angel, he looked so small and helpless. And it's not like they could throw him into some orphanage somewhere. One slip up using his angel powers and people would know something was wrong and freak. Besides, it was Cass here. They couldn't just ditch him. Not after everything they'd all been through.

Sam threw his older brother an unknowing look and a shrug. "I'm sure he can come up with something". He sighed slightly, looking at the road ahead, "I dunno man, he's pretty cute. Maybe we should keep him like this." He added jokily to try to lighten the mood.

"This is not the time for jokes Sam." Came a sudden familiar, cold voice from the back seat, making the two brothers look back for a moment.

"Oh, you're awake." Dean grumbled awkwardly as his gaze turned back to the road. "So mind telling us what happened now?" He moved his shoulders around and stretched his back in his seat as he drove, silently wondering how much the kid had heard.

"Cass, you feelin' okay man? You've been out for like an hour." Sam added, the concern in his voice less discrete than his brothers.

The young angel arched his back, sitting up straight from his slumped over position in the seat. He lifted a small hand to rub his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "It…appears that not only my vessel has de-aged by a significant amount. " He murmured, scratching the side of his head as he wiggled himself into a comfortable position. His voice sounded slightly concerned, but still kept its gruff, monotone sound, even if his words sounded softer and at least three octaves higher,

"What, wait whaddya mean?" Sam piped up, turning around to face the celestial being. He then blinked a few times and turned to his brother, his eyes slightly wider than usual, a somewhat look of shock on his face.  
Dean threw a confused look at his brothers expression before twisting his neck to glance around at the angel behind them.

"HOLY F-!" The older brother cried out loudly, slamming his foot to the breaks. The car slid down the road a few more meters before finally coming to a stop. There was an odd silence for a few moments. Then the two flannel clad brothers both turned their bodies around, almost pulling themselves out of their seats to look at the kid behind them.  
"Cass…? What the hell is that?" Sam asked cautiously after a few moments of staring in awe.

The young angel sat still, staring back at the two baffled faces watching him with his ordinary flat expression. The coat draped loosely around his bare shoulders seemed to be raised and hunched behind him, almost as if it was levitating. It moved up and down a few times quickly. The boy squinted his eyes awkwardly and stared out the window, avoiding their eye contact.  
"...Angels, when still young, before fully learning to control their grace…don't have a firm grasp on their abilities." His young, yet raspy voice started, just loud enough to be heard over the rain crashing against the roof of the car. He looked almost embarrassed, which was an expression they did not see often from their celestial friend. "…Simple abilities such as being able to transport, for example, are exhausting for the young. It drains them of the very little power they have". He awkwardly shuffled, trying to press the lump behind him against the back of his seat. "…Young angels' wings…being another example…are somewhat more…visible… to humans… At least until they reach their coming of age." He added quietly, still keeping his awkward squinty glare fixed out of the side window of the impala. "It is why children do not come down to earth and take over vessels".

The Winchester brothers sat staring for a little while, trying to compute what was just said.

"Wait…so like. We can see your wings now?" Dean asked after a few moments, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's the big deal?" He added, noticing the child's discomfort and blatant attempt at keeping the feathered appendages covered with his coat. "…Are wings like private or something?".

Castiel kept his sight fixed outside the side window, his glare narrowing. As an adult, this look probably would have been quite intimidating, but the way he looked now he didn't exactly send of vibes of anger. He just kind of looked like a moody child. He did not give a response to the man, just kept his trench coat held tightly around his shoulders, covering his newly noticeable wings.

Sam could tell by the look that the angel clearly did not want to go into this discussion. "C'mon Dean. This is serious. Let's just get to Bobby's before someone drives past and notices we got a half-naked kid with wings in the back seat. I honestly can't think of a reasonable way to explain that." He suggested strongly, giving his brother a glare, as if telling him to just leave it alone. He could tell by his older brothers expression though, the very same expression the man had used to pull before doing something nasty to him when they were both kids themselves, that he was most certainly **not** going to 'just leave it alone'.

"Nah, c'mon Sammy. There's no-one out on the roads in this weather." The older man replied with a smirk. "I just wanna know what the kid has to hide, that's all" he added after a moment, turning his attention back to the visually uncomfortable angel and changing his expression to a partially serious look. "…Show us the wings Cass. Don't make this difficult for yourself".

The expression the young angel pulled next was as close to a nervous look as the men had ever seen from him before. His head clicked back round to stare back at them again. There was defiantly concern in his normally emotionless looking eyes. He sat still and did not respond to the threat.

"Dean." Sam started firmly, throwing the shorter man a harder glare. It was one thing his older brother picking on him about things every now and then, but this just didn't seem fair.  
Before he could do anything though, the older man threw his arm into the back seat and grabbed the baggy sleeve of the coat, pulling it back harshly. Even with the angel's decently fast angelic reflexes, he couldn't quite lean far enough to either side in the small vehicle to escape the man's grasp. He kept a firm grip on the coat with his little hands, but his lack of strength in this small body was no match for the adult, and the trench coat was thrown from his little shoulders, as well as pulling him with it and knocking he small child onto the floor of the car.

The Winchester boys stared at the young angel in awe as he scrambled to get back onto the seat. Two feathery wings did in fact seem to be growing out of the boys back. The appendages were a mess of different brown feathers, some looking neat and others sticking out all over the place. They closely resembled the wings of a sparrow. They did not look quite…opaque…though. They could faintly see the back of the black chair seats through the appendages. Lind of like…ghost wings. They weren't quite as big as the men had imagined. Barely any longer than the small child's arms. They flapped quickly, almost becoming a blur as they did, and made a soft fluttering noise.

Cass managed to pull himself up onto the seat and stood up, his head not even reaching the impalas' roof. His eyes squinted into a threatening glare.  
"I will only say this once." He started flatly, his voice remaining in its normal monotone expression. "I may have been weakened significantly by this setback, but I am certain that I still possess enough energy to put you into a coma with nothing more than a touch".

As an adult, if this had been said, it likely would have convinced the older of the Winchester brothers to surrender and throw back the coat without question. But this being said, by a six year old child with scruffy little brown wings attached to his back. Well. Dean would not be being honest if he said he could take it seriously at all.

"Oh man you are just adorable." The shorter brother coughed out mockingly, pretending to cover his amused laugh. "And I always thought angel wings were supposed to be white or something. Well learn something new every day".

"Dean. Give me my coat back.** Now**". The celestial child demanded. His monotone expression remained but now there was clear anger in his bright blue eyes. His small wings flapped uncontrollably in frustration. He reached forward to try and grab the item of far too large clothing, but to no avail as the now older man pulled it just out of his reach. Mocking him further. "**Dean!**"

"C'mon man. That's enough, give him back the coat." Sam sighed stressfully, giving his brother an exasperated look. He was so childish sometimes. It was ridiculous.

"If he wants it so much, why doesn't he fly up and get it?" Dean smirked, shaking the coat just out of the small angel's reach in a mocking way.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T." Cass burst out suddenly, making the two boys blink in shock of his sudden outburst. The small angel stood in silence for a few moments before taking advantage of Deans surprise and grabbing the coat back, yanking it tightly back into his possession and once again using it to cover his messy wings. "I can't fly okay." He snapped bitterly, plopping himself back down on the seat. "If I remember correctly, my wings did not grow large nor strong enough. Not for years anyway." He muttered, his face screwed up into a somewhat sulky expression as he returned his stare to back out the side window.

There was another silence, this time for several minutes before Dean rolled his eyes slightly is dismissal and turned back to look at the road, restarting the impala. "I hope the sudden break didn't hurt your wheels baby". He decided not to push on the subject, in fear of being dragged into some sort of emotional venting. Whatever it was about this that was bothering his angelic companion, it was clearly some sort of personal issue. As far as he was concerned, you had issues, you keep 'em to yourself. You know, unless they were issues that might affect other people.

"I think the storm is getting worse." Sam mentioned quietly as they started to drive again, mainly just to start up a new topic to hopefully drown out the old one.

He was right though. Every few minutes there was a loud crash of thunder, the rain seemed to roar as it smashed aggressively into the ground, and the sky was so dark it could have been the dead of night.

Suddenly there was a large flash, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down on the road, right in front of the vehicle in less than a second. This sent a sudden shock down everyone's spines. Dean threw the wheel to the left harshly, acting on reflexes, and the car skidded on the slippery road, twisting off to the left and jolting to a stop as it slammed into the high curb, tipping to one side and almost flipping over, but then thankfully just crashing back down on its wheels.  
The three men sat in shock for a few minutes. Dean's hands still on the wheel, Sam's digging into the rim of the seat, trying to keep himself in place, and Cass sat up from the cars floor, where his small body had been thrown off of the seat as the car came to a sudden stop. They all gradually turned to stare at the large gaping hole in the middle of the road, smoke seemed to rise from it and tarmac bubbled at its edges.

"…I think we should find a motel. Uh…keep traveling in the morning. Maybe the weather will be better then." Sam started after a few minutes, slowly lifting his hands away from the edges of the seat, eyes still stuck on the hold in the road.

"Poor baby's having a rough day. I swear to god if she has scratches I will hunt down Thor and punch him in the face." Dean started to grumble, taking his eyes off of the road gap that half a second later could have been a melted pile of car and human remains and looking back out at the road ahead, restarting the car again.

Sam turned back to see how the other man was doing, "You all right there Cass?" he asked casually as he noticed the child trying to pull himself back onto the seat as one of his exposed wings was trapped slightly in one of the chairs gears. He reached back and gently pulled the trapped feathers out from the chair, sending the angel tumbling forward onto the chair he was trying to pull himself onto. "I'm fine." He stated, his monotones voice lined with irritation as he sat back down in the seat and once again covered his back with his coat.  
The tall man decided not to follow up and just turned back to stare at the road as the car started to drive once more. "Hey look" He called out casually, pointing over at the side of the road in the see-able distance at a lit up building.

"I dunno Sammy, it's still early and it would be better for everyone if we just got to Bobby's as quickly as possible" Dean grumbled out as he drove in the general direction.

"Well if you don't mind the next time we slide on the road, the impala getting wrapped around a tree sideways, then by my guest." The younger brother replied with a small shrug, he knew that the thought of his precious car getting bashed up due to his own carelessness was exactly the way to get through to Dean.

The older man scowled at the road thoughtfully for a moment before pulling into the lit up motel's parking lot. "Okay problem B. How are we gonna sneak a winged baby in a trench coat into a motel without anyone asking questions?" He asked bitterly as he pulled into one of the many free parking spaces.

They all sat quietly for a while in thought, Sam looking back between his brother and the angel, trying to figure something out. This was true. Obviously the young angel didn't have enough juice to teleport around without knocking himself out in the process. So they'd have to bring him in with them. But the wings were a dead giveaway that something wasn't right. Suddenly the sasquatch sized man looked up.  
"I have a plan."

"I do not like this plan. For one, this costume of completely inaccurate. I don't even…" Cass started to grumble as the three of them walked in through the motel door, he waddled along behind the now older two men, not looking at all happy.  
All the child now had on was his white undershirt, although it was currently long enough to drag along by his feet. It was buttoned up right to the top and his sleeves were far too long, dragging along the floor behind him. Two holes were cut scruffily in the back of this shirt, allowing his wings to stick out of the back, visible to everyone in sight, and a wonky looking wire loop, obviously a terrible attempt at making a halo from an old coat hanger, was attached above his head.

"Oh my, what a lovely costume you have on there! But it's a little early for the nativity don't you think." Cried a young woman at the front desk. She couldn't have been more than twenty and had vibrant red hair that was scruffily tied back and freckles covering her nose. She leaned over her desk to peer closer at Cass as the three men approached the desk. His small wings started to flap nervously and she squinted her eyes with a somewhat suspicious look. "How did you make your wings? I can see through them…" She asked, then looking up at Dean with a confused look.

"Uh…they're holographic. Yeah, his…school, got a grant recently for some new…equipment. They're uh…trying them out for practise over the weekend." The older man made up as he spoke, trying his hardest to sound convincing. The woman gave him a sceptical glare, but then seemed to quickly shake it off and smile once more.  
"So a family room I assume?" She asked chirpily as she started typing something into her computer.

"Uh…yeah. Because we are a…family. This is our….kid." Sam answered, obviously trying to keep cover but not very well. He peered over at Dean and his brother peered over back as they exchanged uncertain glances.

"All right, room 126B. Two floors up, second corridor on the left. There's a bar downstairs in the lobby, and a children's play area across the hall." She smiled warmly, throwing Dean their key, which he caught with one hand.

"Heheh, hear that Cass, There's even a place for you to go play with other kids your age." Dean snorted mockingly as he looked down at the small angel, only to be met with a pair of harshly glaring blue eyes throwing a very irritated expression back up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Angel.  
By Waitwhatseasonareweonnow

[Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, themes or phrases. The following story if solely for entertainment purposes and is not for the purposes of making money. I do not claim any kind of ownership whatsoever.  
-Thank you]

{Authors notes: Happy new year every one! Let's make 2014 a good one.  
This is a special extra-long chapter. Double the size of an ordinary chapter. Just for New Year. (don't get used to it my lovely's. I've been writing this since 8pm and it's now 3am.)  
(Added note, writing at 3am is a bad idea. I won't do this again. I'm not even sure if this makes sense.)  
Wow. Such lovely reviews. Thanks guys, your positive feedback made my day.  
So the other day I found out that the girl in the dorm room next to me (who is also, by chance, stuck here for the holidays because of the flooding) likes supernatural too. So now we are HOR buddies. I only mention it because she's here giving me ideas for writing and review/editing as I go, so I felt I should credit her for her assistance.  
Also, before I forget. The title of the chapter 'Gassagen Teloc', is apparently enochain for 'a divine angel being trapped and brought to death'. It wasn't my idea, but I thought it made an interesting title. We found a website. I am a mature university student and yet I still got distracted from my writing for twenty minutes because we were typing words like 'butt' into this silly enochain translator just to see if it would work.  
I wanted to mention this so people did not think I was just spouting random words for my titles.  
Oh, and another note. The lines are to mark off gaps in the story that aren't worth writing in, such as characters walking up the stairs or sleeping. General empty areas. Like time skips.  
Other than that, I can't think of much else to say. Again, thank you for all the great reviews. As always, if you notice any spelling or grammar issues, or you recognise a character start to show 'out of character' traits that bother you, by all means feel free to tell me and I shall fix them immediately. If anyone has any ideas for situations that they think would be funny to happen in the story, by all means go ahead and say, the best humour comes from a range of sources and I'm always open to ideas and suggestions.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.}

Little Angel

Chapter three -

**Motel Gassagen Teloc**

"Oh. So this is what a family room looks like…" Dean grumbled, throwing himself down onto the large double bed with a groan. "Should've known."

The room they had been placed in had two beds, one was a parents double bed with white and pink lacy rimming on the pillows, and the other a child's single bed, with rocket ship bed sheets. The room had a television and a microwave and all of the other general facility's a basic motel room would contain, but it also had cutesy pictures of teddy bears on the wallpaper, and a small basket in the corner of the room filled with cheap children's toys.

"I want the big bed." Sam stated moodily as he glared at his brother who had his face already buried in the double bed's pillows. "…You had first choice of beds last time. It's my turn".

"No way man. You can have the spaceship bed. It's more you." The older brother mumbled tiredly through the pillows "It's first come first serve". He lifted up his head, his body still plastered to the sheets, refusing to budge, then looked over at their young celestial friend, who stood in the centre of the room looking around clearly uncertain as to what to do now. "So as long as you don't use your powers you don't gotta sleep, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "So Sam can have your bed." He stated before even waiting for the boy to answer before plopping his head back down into the pillows.

A moment later he toppled onto the floor with a crash as his younger brother pulled up the mattress, throwing him off. He let out a loud groan and sat up, only to see the taller man already lying in his place on the large bed. "Dude what the hell?"

"Hey, I'm bigger than you. It's only fair I get the big bed." Sam replied, raising his eyebrows in his brother's direction in a smug way. He then looked over at Cass, who had wandered over to the small toy bin, clearly tired of their childish arguing, and was searching through in confusion, trying to figure out what the objects inside were supposed to be. "I wouldn't touch those Cass, you don't know where they've been or how many kids have drooled all over them". He then snorted in amusement as the young angel dropped the plastic car he was holding and wiped his hands down his white shirt, a somewhat look of disgust on his face.

Dean groaned irritably as he sat on the kid's bed. He knew that no matter how much he pushed and shoved, he'd never be able to move the huge sasquatch from his bed. He decided he'd just wait until the guy moved and then try to reclaim his territory. "Oh good, they have room service here. I need a drink." He grumbled, looking at the phone on the bedside stand. He ignored the disapproving shake of his brother's head and started to dial the number written on the side of the phone anyway.

"Hey, this room service? – Yeah, bring up three glasses of scotch." The man started before sharply pulling the phone away from his face as he felt someone kick his leg. "Oww, what the hell man?" He hissed, covering the speaking end of the phone and glaring his eyes at the larger man.

"Dude!" Sam hissed in return, throwing back a sharp glare.

"What? We were just in a car crash. Loosen up and have a drink. I ain't askin'." The older man stated back, giving his head a quick shake and narrowing his eyes.

"But you ordered three!" Sam glared at his brother, almost in disbelief at how irresponsible the man was being. He looked over at the young angel and then back at Dean. "Dean. He's Six." He burst out sceptically.

The older man rolled his eyes and took his hand away from the phone, raising it back to his face. "And put a sippy straw in one of 'em." He added dramatically as he plopped the phone back down and kicked his brother in return.

"Is this what you two do all day? Fight like children?" Came the voice of the small angel for the first time since they entered the room. The words grabbed both of the mens attention. He climbed awkwardly onto the double bed to sit down, clearly not used to being so short. "Then again, I suppose there isn't much else to do." He grumbled, his rough, monotone voice ringing against the thin walls. "Most wars are really just started through boredom".

"You're really calling _us_ children right now? You? You, the guy that still needs his diapers changed? Seriously dude?" The older brother snapped, shooting a glare at the little celestial being. He was tense as it was. His car had bumps and dings from crashing, and the wheels had seen better days after skidding down the wet road. He hadn't got to gank the demon they believed was responsible for all the crap going on in that rainy little town. He now had to babysit a friggin' angel, and to top it all off, his bed sheets now had rockets on them. Oh how low he had sunk. "Listen pint size. I've had a long day and I swear to god if you so much as _start_ to push me the wrong way I won't hesitate to dump you in a kiddie park and leave".

"Dean!" Sam started quickly, about to lecturing his shorter brother about acting like a jerk. He then suddenly decided not to start anything and settled for furrowing his brow at the man disapprovingly instead. He didn't want to nag anyone, and he didn't want to treat Cass like a kid any more than the angel wanted to be a kid. But he figured that the winged toddler had probably had an even worse day if anything, and he knew that even as an adult, on the occasion, the angel could be a little sensitive when it came down to being useful. Right now he could tell that Cass probably realised he was less than useful the way he was, and he knew it was probably bothering the guy. So it didn't seem right to let the older man take out his anger on him. After all, it was hardly his fault any of this was happening. If anything, he saved them from whatever was inside that tin bunker.

The young angel looked up at dean with his oh so familiar squinty glare. "…I'm not wearing a diaper. Angels don't excrete or leak fluids." He replied after a long moment. The brothers could both tell by his tone of voice that he was pretty peeved off. He stood up on the bed, his little shoulders rigid, and ripped the fake wire halo from his head, throwing it on the floor. "In case you haven't noticed, this is serious. It's not the time to be having ridiculous little arguments. The creature is trapped, but that does not mean other humans aren't going to wander in out of their own stupidity and become the next victims. Adding on to that problem, I don't know if you've realised, but I'm not very powerful right now. There's all heaven above and hell bellow us and the majority of it would probably like to mount your heads on their walls. I can't protect you right now. I doubt I can even protect myself. We are in constant danger as of current and you two are arguing over who sleeps where!" The young celestial boy started, anger in his vibrant blue eyes, his voice getting progressively louder as he spoke.

There was an awkward pause after this. Apparently even as a kid, the angel could be pretty intimidating if he wanted to be. The two men looked at each other, exchanging thoughtful glances, then passed their looks back to Cass.  
Just as dean opened his mouth to make a comment about how he and his brother had been hunting perfectly fine for years before Cass had even turned up, there was a loud knock at the door.

Before anyone had time to react or get up to open the door, the young red haired lady from the front desk let herself in quickly, carrying a tray of drinks. All three men jumped up from where they were sitting, staring at her suspiciously, dean putting his hand to the gun in his pocket instinctively. "Room service my little duckies. Here we go. Three glasses of scotch was it? Which one of you is having the two? Long day huh? Hahaha. " She chirped in a far too excited manner, placing the tray down carefully on top of their dresser. "I'm sorry it took so long. There was a bachelorette party bus that broke down nearby, swerved to avoid a big hole in the road and crashed, and now they're all in the bar, it's quite busy at the moment."

"Little duckies…?" Sam asked sceptically, pulling and irritated expression.

"Can you not **do** that! **Knock**. For the love of god." Dean hissed at her, dropping his shoulders and taking his hand away from his gun. He watched at the chirpy lady grinned at him with an eerily sweet smile and then backed quietly out of the room, gently closing the door until it clicked behind her.

There was another pause between the three as Sam flopped back down onto the large bed and Castiel sat himself back down at the edge, dangling his legs off the mattress.

"I don't like her. Something is odd about that woman." Dean mumbled after a little while as he sat back down with a small sigh. "No one can be that happy on a rainy-ass day. No one human anyway. And who the hell barges in on people like that anyway?".

"Let it go Dean. She's probably just happy to have lots of customers. We've been on the job too long. Not everyone irritating is a demon." His brother replied, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in.

"…What is a 'bachelorette party'?" Came the sudden young voice of the small angel between the two. He no longer sounded angry, just slightly distant and confused. A familiar emotional response for Cass.

Sam once again lifted his head from the pillow and slowly turned it too peer at his older brother, just in time to see a smile creep onto his face. "Dude c'mon, no. Pick up chicks some other time. We got a kid with us man".

The older man looked towards their confused young celestial companion, raising an eyebrow with a knowing grin on his face. Clearly ignoring his younger brother completely. "…It's like a party, but just with females, before one of them goes off and gets hitched. Lots of hot women miserable that once again it's one of their friends getting married other than them, desperate for some affection." He explained to the child as he stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. "Tell you what Cass. Me and Sammy are gonna go and question some people around down stairs. Just to make sure there's nothin' funny going on around here. To make sure it's safe." The man chuckled knowingly, raising an eyebrow at his brother, who just groaned in return.

"…Seems like a good plan. What should I do meanwhile?" Cass asked after a moment of nodding along with this clear excuse. He was fully aware that in his current condition, he probably wouldn't be of any use at all. No-one was going to answer questions from a small child, and if there was something 'funny' going on, he probably wouldn't serve up well in a fight. Not in his current state. But he did not want to be of no use at all. After all, the Winchesters were being nice enough to take him with them, in all honesty he doubted he would survive very long without them given the current situation. He despised the idea of being a burden to them.

Dean looked over at his brother, who was throwing back a very disapproving glare, then grinned back at the little angel. "Why don't you go undercover into the kids play area across the hall from the bar. Start questioning the little ones to see if they know anything. Sometimes kids pay more attention than adults do anyway".

"Very well. I will not let you down." He replied, pushing himself off the edge of the bed and re-attaching the wire halo to his head.

* * *

"That was a dick move." Sam grumbled at his brother, sitting on the bar stool next to him. "You know he's vulnerable right now, right? The guy's moved heaven and earth to save out asses before. Just this once couldn't you show, I don't know, a little compassion. I can't believe we're ditching him in a crappy motel kids area while you get drunk and flirt with women. Any other time I'd expect this, but given the circumstances I… Dean are you even listening?!"

Dean was not.

"Hey." The older sibling flirted, leaning against the bar with one arm, raising his eyebrows in attention as he looked into the eyes of the skimpily clad young woman on the stool next to him. She had long, dark brown, wavy hair and her eyes were a glistening green colour. She wore a tight beige spandex dress which made her breasts stick out further than they should. She winked back at him, her long fake eyelashes fluttering slightly. She had clearly had too much alcohol and looked a little out of it, but it didn't seem to stop her flirting back with the strange man.

"Dean!" Sam grunted in irritation as he grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him back to face him. "Dude seriously. Cass was right. There could be anything after us right now. What if they know he's been turned into a kid? What if the angels can sense it or something and come searching?" He knew at this point he was just spouting unlikely problems. He was really just a little peeved off with the older brother. The whole ditching a kid in a lame sticky play area so he could go and pick up women, where had he seen this before?

"Dude relax. He's literally across the hall. You sound like a panicky mom leaving your kid alone for the first time. It's still just Cass man. Just chill out and enjoy the afternoon. We'll figure everything out when we get to Bobby's tomorrow." Dean sighed, waving his hand dismissively towards his brother as he turned back round to face the bodacious beauty on his other side. A few seconds later, he was pulled back around again and pulled a disapproving frown. "Sam!"

"What if Bobby can't find a way to change him back? What if he's stuck like this? Then what do we do Dean? We need to think this through. With all the crap that's going on right now, do you really think that this is the time to…" The taller man began to argue, only to trail off as a loud scream came from the room next door, followed by a thudding sound, then two more voices screaming.  
Whatever was going on next door did not sound good.

They could only think of one explanation.

"CASS?!" Dean called out, standing up from his chair in a hurry, closely followed by his brother. They both shoved their drinks aside and hurried into the children's play area.  
It was a pretty big room. Almost as big as the bar. There was a colourful ball pit contained by a net fence, with a big plastic climbing frame and twirly tube shaped slide leading down into the plastic balls. It was probably half decent at entertaining small children for a little while at the least while their parents got wasted next door. The lights in this room seemed to be flickering in an unnatural way.  
Immediately coming into the room the two brothers caught sight of two young boys, both couldn't have been more than eight years old. One had blond hair and one had red hair. They seemed to be the centre of whatever was going on. The two were up against a wall, both in tears, crowds of people and staff and their worried parents around them trying to sus what had happened. What caught Sam and Deans attention though, was the blood that seemed to cover both the boys hands.

"I'll find out what happened. You go look for Cass." The younger brother whispered discretely as he slunk over to the scene to try to make sense of the situation, leaving the other to search around the now seemingly empty climbing frame for their little angel, whom they presumed was the cause of whatever was happening.

"Alright sweetheart, okay. Shhhh. Just tell mommy what happened. Shhhhh. It's okay." Hushed a middle aged looking female with light brunette hair as she stroked the head of the traumatised looking small red headed boy comfortingly. Sam peered over the shoulders of a few people gathering around, he squinted his eyes suspiciously and listened closely to everything being said.

"…T-there was th-this-this kid…dressed up like a d-dumb Christmas angel….and he started a-asking us weird questions and-and-and D-Darren said he was a g-g-girl because he was wearing a stupid dress and then we-we we was pulling his dumb fake wings…a-a-and blood came out and-an-and he just-" The kid stuttered out, staring out into space as if he'd just seen a ghost. He looked completely dazed, holding his shaking blood stained hands out in front of him.

"This kid just attacked us for no reason. He started screaming in some freaky language or something and did some magic crap on us and we fell. We didn't do nuffin'. There's a psycho little freak in a dress in there hurting people! He's possessed by the devil I know it!" The blond haired boy suddenly butted in. He didn't look nearly as traumatised as the other boy. In fact, if anything, he looked as if he was more concerned about trying to get this 'demon possessed child' in trouble than whatever had actually happened.

* * *

"Cass? C'mon man, we were gone for like twenty minutes. What the hell did you do?" Dean called out quietly as he awkwardly waded through colourful plastic balls. He waited on a response for a few seconds. When not hearing one, he continues to wade through and stuck his head up the tube shaped twirly slide. "Cass? You up there?"  
After a few moments of silence, he started to hear a very quiet chanting sound coming from the top of the slide. "zvraah zva raahhh…." It sounded weak and forced, but it still sounded vaguely like the angel.

"Cass?" Dean called with a slight sign. He looked around to make sure no-one was about to see what he was about to do, then groaned to himself slightly, "This is not my day". He reached up into the tubular slide and gripped his fingernails into a small gap where the sections of the plastic were joined, then levered himself up into the small tube. "I swear to god Cass, if you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you. I will stab you with an angel blade. And kill you." The man hissed as he tried to awkwardly worm himself up the windy tube. "CASS!" He shouted as his head finally poked out of the top. He looked around on the little platform and spotted the small child curled up in the corner. He looked pale and shakier than both of those two boys down below together. "Zva rahh. Z va raaah." He kept mumbling to himself quietly, he almost looked like he was rocking back and forth. That's when dean suddenly noticed the small puddle of blood the child seemed to be sitting in

"Cass what's going on? C'mon man, I'm too tired for this." Dean whined, trying to pull himself out of the tube, which resulted in him most gracefully landing on his face. "What the hell are you saying? I don't speak Enochain dude." He grumbled as he sat himself up and looked at the young angel. The lights in the room flickered again.

"…I am in pain" Came the angels sudden voice, although it sounded forced and seemed to crack as he spoke. He did not look up, just kept himself perfectly still, huddled up in the corner. "…I can't move. I require assistance".

"Why are you hurt? What the hell happened? It's a friggin' kids play pen!" the man hissed in return, a little more pissed than concerned. He dipped his fingers in the small puddle of blood and then wiped it between his thumb and fore finger. "Who's blood is this?"

The child was silent for a long time, just rocking back and forth ever so slightly and every now and then chanting the quiet Enochain words. After several minutes he finally spoke up. "…None of the children know anything of use. Although they made it clear that they found my 'costume' very amusing. " He mumbled slowly.

"Cass I don't care about that. What did you do?" Dean asked sternly, staring directly at the child and furrowing his brow.

"…They pulled my wings Dean. They tried to rip them from my body. It was…agonising. They let out shrill sadistic laughs as they grabbed and pulled in each direction. I could not control my actions. I am…sorry." The boys voice seemed to break part the way through his speech. It was really strange for Dean to hear. He was so used to hearing the man with the cold as stone, monotone voice.

"…Sounds like the little _jerks_ had it coming anyway man. Don't beat yourself up about it. They're fine anyway dude, just a little shocked." The older man returned quietly after a few moments. If there was one thing that made Dean mad, it was bullies. He remembered times were he and his brother had started new schools in their younger years, and little Sammy wouldn't get on so well with certain people. Like it or not, Dean wouldn't stand for it. Lots of kids would end up with bloody noses and half of the time Sam wouldn't even know what had gone down behind his back. If these kids thought it was funny to pull a kids costume, even if he's made it clear that he's in pain, then as far as he was concerned, they deserved whatever was coming' to them.

"…I am supposed to be an angel of the Lord. I just hurt two small children for concern for my own safety. That goes against everything I stand for Dean." The small angel grumbled slowly, the lights flickering violently as he did so.

"You ain't anything of anything until you're at least sixteen Cass. Now c'mon, we gotta get back to the room before some pissy 'mom' comes over to scream at us. It's been a long enough day as it is man." The eldest brother sighed, getting kind of impatient as he grabbed the boys sleeve and pulled fairly harshly.

"NIDALI!" He suddenly shrieked out. Loudly, making the man let go. His body seemed to quiver slightly.

"Cass, what?! I don't know what that means! Speak friggin' English. What do you want me to do here? If you don't tell me then screw you, I'm just leaving you here." Dean hissed, turning his head to see if he could hear anyone coming. Yeah a guy in his thirties sitting hidden in a kids play area with a bloody child was going to go down well if someone caught them.

"…It hurts to move. I can't…move." Cass choked out, breathing through his nose sharply before looking up. For the first time, dean could see the look of pain on the angels face, there were unshed tears in his eyes. He looked so weak.

"What hurts? Your wings? C'mon man up, it can't be that bad. You can't use them for much anyway. We gotta get going." The man shook off quickly, a somewhat joking tone to his voice in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"…Damage to an angels exposed wings is approximately as painful as…something similar to a human male being stomped in the crotch by an African elephant…and then spontaneously combusting." The boy claimed in return, still refusing to budge.

Dean stared at him with a slightly horrified expression just from the mental image. "…Geez….seriously?...How are you not dead right now?" he asked after a little while, his voice rising in pitch a little. He coughed slightly under his breath, trying to re-gain his cool, then asked the question once more in his normal lower tone. "…Can't you just like…zap yourself better?"

"I can…but I'm young….the process is slow for young angels. I'd need at least a couple of hours, maybe less if I overloaded my vessel with energy…but all the same, it's slow. I can't move yet. I'm…temporarily paralysed." He mumbled, his monotone voice starting to return.

"Wow…those little douchebags really did you in, huh. If they weren't so young, I'd punch their little faces in." The older man returned as he very gently took the boy by his shoulders and ground him forward a little to see the damage behind him. Cass winced and hissed sharply as he was moved, but did not make a fuss. "Ah, it's not that bad. You'll be okay. We'll get you some ice for it, and some liquor to take the edge off." He sat back again and looked his celestial friend straight in the eyes, narrowing them slightly into a more serious expression. "…I'm going to have to pick you up and move you. I ain't gonna lie, it's probably going to hurt like hell. But it's gotta be done so you're gonna have to grin and bear it."

The small angel winced a little and gave a sharp nod, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. "Dean…?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The man asked as he hooked one arm under the kids legs and one under his arms, quickly and swiftly scooping him up and holding him against his shoulder.

Suddenly the lights all blew out with a loud bang, causing several people to scream and dean to be left in complete darkness, stranded on top of the children's climbing frame.

"…That."

* * *

"On the bright side. At least you got back without bumping into one of the bratty kid's moms, right?" Sam snorted as he playfully punched his brother in the shoulder as he passed him a bag of ice. He plopped himself back down onto the large bed and leaned against the wall. "I heard everything from the kids point of view, I'm pretty sure they made up half of it by the end. But they seem alright apart from the initial shock. The red head one had a twisted wrist, but nothing serious".

"Oh yeah. Because I'd much rather climb down a tube and wade through a pool of coloured friggin' balls then climb two sets of stairs, in the dark, while carrying a bleeding six year old, than stand up to some little jerks mommy." Dean threw back sarcastically as he took the ice pack and placed it very gently against the small angels back, making him tense up and hiss through his teeth for a moment before slouching back down. Between the two wings, the skin showed stretch marks, there was a large bruise covering the majority of the area and brood dripped down from the edges around the wings emerging point. "Man…kids can be brutal".

"It doesn't take a great amount of force to injure an angels wings. They are our most sensitive feature. As we get older, they become nearly impossible to even touch. But the young must put up with theirs being exposed." Castiel grunted gently as he stared blankly at the wall opposite him, letting the ice slowly numb his back. He then turned his head slightly towards Sam, "Whether they are hurt or not does not matter. I tried to hurt them, and that is wrong. It is against Gods word".

"Dude they attacked you first. Let it go, it was self-defence!" Dean groaned as he poured out a glass of whisky and handed it to the child, who downed it in one gulp.

"The son of the lord was taken and killed by humans in a painful way. He did not fight back. He did not claim self-defence. He died and forgave." The young angel snapped back quietly as he held out the empty glass shakily as if demanding he re-fill it.

Dean did just that and re-filled the glass with whisky. "How many is that? Seventeen? Eighteen? I guess even as a kid we can't get you hammered so easy, huh?" He chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't compare yourself to Jesus Cass. You did the right thing.".

The celestial child downed the next glass and then slammed the empty cup on the table. He looked as if he were about to shout, but then his shoulders eased down and he just sighed, clearly there was no use arguing with them. "…Do we have any food substances containing sugar and caffeine?"

"Uhh…Cass you don't eat? Remember…you know, whole angel thing?" Dean remarked sarcastically as he passed the icepack to his brother to hold, and then flopped down on his small bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I am weak. My vessel craves sugar." The boy stated clearly, though his voice wavered a little, "…if my vessel is overloaded with energy from highly sugared foods, then I am hoping it will keep my brain active…and possibly stop it from trying to switch off…like this…when my energy is drained…" His voice started to turn into a mumble as his head bobbed down a little. Even the healing process was taking up the small amount of energy he had.

"Heheh…You should sleep…Cass. You can't feel pain in your sleep, and then hopefully by morning you'll be good as new." Sam laughed gently, still holding the bag of ice against the child's back, despite the fact it was practically a bag of water now. "The stores are probably closed, it's getting late. We'll get some candy or something for you in the morning, if you think I'll help."

By the time the tallest man had finished speaking, his gently voice had lulled the kid just enough for him to have dozed off.

"Aww, he looks like a little angel." Dean snorted ironically, gulping down his own cup of whisky as he watched his brother lay the child down. And gently pull the blanket over him.

"Dude, swap beds with me. I don't wanna be the one that rolls over and crushes an angel by mistake. " Sam whined casually, throwing over his best sulking expression. He knew he had a habit of rolling around in his sleep. Sleeping in a kids bed suddenly sounded much more comfortable than feeling the wrath of an angel pancake in the middle of the night.

"What, so first you throw me off my bed, and then you beg me to take it back? Bit two sided today aren't we Sammy." Dean chuckled in resort, raising an eyebrow and putting down his glass of alcohol. "Alright, but you gotta say the password first".

The taller man furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes in a sulk. "What are you, four?".

"Hey, your choice man. You know the password. All you gotta do is say it and this bed is all yours" His brother practically giggled out, trying to keep a straight face as he laid down stubbornly and stared at the ceiling.

Sam grumbled under his breath and sighed in irritation. "….Sammy is a delicate flower." He started in a dramatic voice to go along with his brothers ridiculous game, "and…he wears women's underwear". He rolled his eyes and hit the other man with his pillow. "C'mon man. I'm tired okay."

"Wow, geez. Actually the password was pretty please, but if you have anything else you wanna confess to while you're at it then go right ahead" Dean sniggered immaturely as he threw the pillow back and dragged himself up out of the kids bed, carefully tucking himself in next to the small sleeping angel.

"Yeah yeah, whatever man." The younger man shook his head with a slight smile. His brother was a dick. But it felt good every now and then to have someone around that despite everything else, could still behave like a child. He flopped himself down onto the child sized bed, immediately noticing his giant legs dangling over the end. He heard another snorting giggle from his older brother and sighed. "We'll see who's laughing. You gave Cass an awful lot of alcohol, and it's got to go somewhere, angel or no angel. Let's hope you're your sake that his vessel wasn't a bed wetter at age six." The man resorted smugly, glancing briefly over and grinning as his brother pulled a horrified expression. He then reached over turned off the lamp on the bedside table before rolling over in his tiny bed. "G'night dean".

* * *

Cass opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It was dark, except for the light seeping in through the motel room window from the full moon. He fidgeted slightly and turned over to stretch his wings. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. It seemed that Sam was right, he woke up good as new. Well, almost.

He stretched his arms and sat himself up right. Peering over at the clock, he realised that it was 3:15am. Nodding to himself, the small angel then looked over at the two Winchesters. Dean had his face buried in a drool soaked pillow, his arm hanging off of the edge of the bed, completely out of it. Sam was now on the ground, apparently the small bed was just too small for the poor giant man. One toss and turn and he was gone. But he seemed to be out, all the same, snoring quietly with his mouth wide open.

Without a sound, the young feathered boy crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. As soon as the door clicked behind him, he started to make his way down the hallway, stopping to look at every door for a moment, trying to sense the people inside.

It was quite peaceful actually. There was a slight eeriness to buildings in the dead of night when all of the humans that inhabited them were in their nightly unconscious state. The only sound to be heard was the rain outside and the occasional snore of someone in one of the rooms. Castiel started to let him mind drift off as he wandered along, his small bare feet tapping against the hard wooden floor.  
What if there was no way for him to reverse the curse? He was sure it was probably a factor both of the Winchesters had taken into consideration by now. What would happen to him? He'd already proven that he was useless in his current form. He wouldn't stick with his two hunter friends. How could he? Even if they insisted he stay. He couldn't bear it within himself to know that he'd be nothing but a burden to them.

The boy almost stumbled up on his own feet, and then stopped for a moment to re-gain his focus.  
The creature that had transformed him in this way was an extremely powerful, yet he still wasn't sure what it could have been. All it did was lay a scaly finger on his forehead in the smoke, and he next thing he knew he was tripping over his own coat.

Cass was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he walked near a certain door. He stopped dead in his stroll and turned towards the door, squinting his eyes into a glare. Yes. This was it. This was the correct door.  
In the blink of an eye he was inside the room. The transportation threw him a little off balance and he almost fell down the moment he landed, but he managed to right himself and regain his focus. "…Now where are you…?" He mumbled quietly, peering around the family room, which was very similar to their own a few corridors down. He peered over at the children's bed, which this time had visible dinosaur sheets. "There.

The small red haired boy lay still in his slumber, breathing shallowly. His arms placed on top of the duvets neatly, one wrist wrapped up in a small bandage. He groaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. He peered at the angel standing by his bed, then closed his eyes again gently.

Half a moment later he sat bolt upright, about to scream when suddenly a hand was jammed into his small mouth, stopping him from doing so. Castiel raised his eyebrows in a somewhat threatening way, and slowly put his over hand to his mouth, raising a finger into the "shh" sign.  
The child quivered in fear, but nodded gently. As Cass took his hand away, the child clamped his mouth shut.

"I am here to apologise for hurting you. It was not my intention to use violence. It was an uncontrollable reaction. I hope you will forgive me." The angel stated firmly, his ordinary monotone voice apparent.

The small child nodded, silenced by terror.

"…Give me your hand." The celestial being demanded sharply, holding out his own.

The boy shakily did as he was told. Placing his wrapped up hand in the palm of the angels own. After nothing more than a few seconds, he unravelled the small bandaged and dropped them to the ground, giving the boy his hand back. "It is healed now." He stated clearly before simply turning around and beginning to walk away.

"W-wait…!" the boy suddenly whispered, just as Cass was about to disappear. He stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the child. "I'm sorry I tried to w-w-wreck your costume…" He blurted out clumsily, scooting over to the edge of his bed and keeping his eyes fixed on the small angelic figure.

Castiel nodded slightly and turned back again towards the door, without saying a word.

"I'm Ratchy. Who are you? …What…are you?" The boy asked, putting his hand out as if willing the boy to stop.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." The winged child stated flatly without even turning to face the boy. His wings suddenly spread out behind him and within a heartbeat, he was gone. Leaving the child wide eyed and in awe.

* * *

"…where am I…?"

Cass peered around in confusion. He'd just teleported outside of the door. He didn't think he'd have enough energy to go much further. But this was not outside of the door. This was outside of the building.  
He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, wondering if the alcohol Dean had given him was having an effect and making him hallucinate. But no, he was most certainly outside.

He wandered curiously forwards a bit, suddenly realising that he was on the roof. He peered off of the edge and down below. He could see the parking lot with all of the cars, including the impala they had arrived in, and the road. If he squinted, he swore he could even see that big hole in the road where the lightning had struck.  
The wind blew ominously and the rain continued to pour down, soaking through the boys blood-stained white shirt dress. He peered around to try and look for a way back into the building without needing to teleport once again.

Suddenly he froze as a shadow seemed to block the moonlight all around him. He stood perfectly still, not even turning around to see who it was. There was an eerie silence for a while until suddenly….

"Hello little duckie…"

Castiel twirled himself around on his small bare feet and pulled out his angel blade from tucked craftily inside his feathers.  
"Reveal yourself. Your true self! WHO ARE YOU?" He called out, his voice getting louder and more angry as he narrowed his eyes into a glare at the smiley red haired woman in front of him. She just tilted her head as her smile widened. "Oh sweetheart…"

Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Oh she's just the distraction. It's me you should be looking out for." Came a familiar sounding voice.

The young angel struggled and kicked and tried to stab at the hidden attacker with his blade frantically, but to no avail. "IT'S YOU." He shouted in revelation after hearing the voice.

"**It's been a while, Brother."**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Angel.  
By Waitwhatseasonareweonnow

[Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, themes or phrases. The following story if solely for entertainment purposes and is not for the purposes of making money. I do not claim any kind of ownership whatsoever.  
-Thank you]

{Authors notes: Whew, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about the slow update time my dear readers. The new semester started and I am currently up to my eyeballs in work.  
I'm doing my best to keep going with the fanfiction writing, but I find I'm having to do it in pieces, and at 3am most nights. Homework comes first.  
**I have made such a massive mistake with this story and for that I am very sorry.** I started writing this chapter and suddenly realised that I have no idea which season this takes place in. As you know, I have really just been watching the series in pieces, and in a messy order, so my knowledge of what is going on is rather jumbled. I had planned for the story to contain Uriel and Gabriel and Michael and Lucifer, but also Naomi and Samandriel and so many others. But they all seem to die or get removed from the series in different seasons and I realised that canonically they can't all exist at the same time in this fanfiction. **So I am going to ask that you all find it in your hearts to forgive me for the fact that this story will not fit in with the canon series in terms of plot line.** Because I have literally spent weeks trying to figure out how to change the plot line completely so that it fits into a season, but I can't think of anything to plug all the plot holes and I just give up okay, I'm going with the original plan and I am sorry. I know it is messy, and has its share of problems, but it's a first story so it's bound to go wrong somewhere right? I'll do a better job at planning the next one I promise.  
For this story to work, let's just imagine that all of the angels are alive, from season one to season 9. They're all around at once. Let's just go with that. That works right? Kind of?  
Also I found out from a helpful, if not slightly hateful message from a reader that apparently it is "Cas" and not "Cass" with two S's. So I am sorry for that two and I will change it right away from this chapter on. Although I am appreciative for the correction, and I encourage you all to correct any mistakes I make which you feel bother you, I felt this particular message I received was unnecessarily negative, especially for such a small mistake, and some of the language rather hurt my feelings. All I ask is that if you have any issues with my story, please tell me, but if you could do it in a less hateful way I'd be grateful. Being called such derogatory names can really put someone's mind away from writing for a while.  
Anyway, back to the notes. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I'm sorry it's not quite as long as the last one, I'm struggling to find the time to write and in my exhaustion I fear I am becoming lazy. I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors, or any mistakes in a character's portrayal.  
Oh, and thank you all kindly for the comments, reading them makes my day. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far and I can't wait to hear what you think of future chapters.  
Thanks for reading and please enjoy the story!} 

Little Angel

Chapter three -

**Hunted by the heavens**

The small angel struggled hopelessly, his arms being held back tightly against the larger angels body. "What do you want with me Uriel? What is the meaning of this?" He cried out, trying to keep his voice in its usual monotone way, but unable to control its crack into a higher pitch. It wasn't that he was afraid of the older angel, but he knew that in this form there was no way he could defend himself. He was more confused than anything. He was well aware that he wasn't on great terms with his once long term comrade, but none the less, he very much doubted that any angel worth their wings would attack another when they were weak and unable to properly defend themselves. They were a proud and well standing race of beings.

"I am sorry Castiel. First direct order in centuries. I've got to bring you up to heaven immediately." The tall, heavily built man replied calmly, a slightly amused grin on his cold face as he held the young being as still as possible. "I had almost forgotten how ridiculously weak you were back in the days. Little Castiel, angel of Thursday. You weekday angels weren't quite the cream of the crop were you? Yes, I remember the day I became a soldier of the lord, just as I was on my way for my first mission briefing. That little girl, the Wednesday one, ran off into my path and started asking if I would help. Turns out _you_ were off wandering in the sacred garden and somehow got yourself stuck up a tree. Of course, none of those innocent little things could drag you down. I remember having to take a detour on my way, I remember having to pry you from that branch. I was late on my first day on the job." He continued, loosening his grip slightly as the boy began to stop struggling, realising that it was useless. He looked down at the smaller angel, he was staring off into space stubbornly, his eyes in an oh so familiar squinty glare as he refused to humour the older angel by thinking back to the times before he himself was a soldier of heaven, just an innocent young angel, unaware of the constant battles going on all around him. Uriel shook his head at the boys silence and looked back up, continuing in his speech as he held the winged child. "Of course, you did grow into a fine warrior one day. Never quite as good as me, but one to be proud of all the same. But after all those years of fighting by your side, I could never quite convince myself to forget the scared little face of the boy clinging to that apple tree. Just seeing you again like this Castiel, reminds me of the days before it all. Before we had to watch over these pathetic mud monkeys. Before we gave our lives to doing the bidding of a father who was never there. Do you remember those days?"

"If you refuse to serve our father despite that being our purpose in being, then why are you agreeing to take me back to heaven? Who is this order from? Why are you following it?" Castiel suddenly burst out, refusing to answer the question as he suddenly forced his whole body forward, managing to break free of the older man's hold for just long enough to escape his grasp and stand defensively with his angel blade in hand.

"It's a _direct_ order Castiel." The man began calmly, barely even flinching at the child's escape. He took a step forward towards him, ignoring his threatening position. "Across angel radio, in the middle of the night, a message straight from our father. Despite his lack of care about any of us anymore, turns out he doesn't want the world to end just yet, or at least not while he is walking upon it."

The young angel flinched, almost dropping his weapon, but quickly regained his position. "There was word from our father…and I was the only angel not to hear it? What do you mean he doesn't want the world to end? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, his eyes narrowing further in confusion. He tried not to show the hurt in his voice. Despite the fact this message was one to send angels to come and kidnap him from his mission, it was still direct words from God himself. He had spent his entire existence doing everything in gods word without ever meeting him, and now his voice rang majestically amongst the ears of the angels and he was the only one left out of the loop. The only angel that would never hear his father's voice. It saddened him. He did his best to shake it off and focus on the more important issues at hand, such as escaping, but he couldn't help but feel his young heart fall at the mention.  
"…Why are you following the order Uriel? If you as so angry at our father for leaving, then why are you still doing his bidding?" His young voice fell back into its ordinary monotone sound.

"…Castiel, why do young angels not walk the earth? Perhaps it has been so long since you were told, that you can't even remember the basic rules of our existence." The man spat, raising his hands expressively as if trying to point out something so painfully obvious. When he was still met with the child's blank squinting glare, he let out an exasperated sigh and turned around. "You are not stable brother. Your grace, your power, it can't be controlled. We learn to become emotionless and from this we gain our strength. You cannot be trusted. You lack control and when you become frightened or excited or any of the other pathetic emotions only the young and the mud monkeys endure, you risk not only destroying your vessel, but taking out half of the earth." The older angel turned around briskly to once again face his younger, a serious look upon his face. "I care not for our father, the one who abandoned us and stopped caring , and I care not for the mud monkeys and their existence on this rock. But this is not how it ends Castiel. The world shall end when the apocalypse strikes, not because a careless angel loses control and explodes."

Castiel lowered his eyebrows at the man, his shoulders rigid as he took a step back towards the edge of the building. A sudden strike of thunder hit the ground behind him, showing the faint shadow of his large, majestic wings. "…I am in control. The Winchesters and I are searching for a way to reverse this. I will not 'explode' Uriel. I am stable." He grunted stubbornly, almost growling at the giant angel in front of him.

"Are you telling me that you are still a soldier Castiel? Are you telling me that you have no fear. That you can control your vessel as well as you used to?" The man almost laughed as he took a step towards he younger one, who immediately took a defensive step back, putting him right on the edge of the building.

The small winged child shuffled on the high ledge of the building, still holding the blade out in front of him. If he thrust it forward now he could stab the oppose straight through the heart, but he felt his arm tense up and freeze. What if he was right? He did feel different now. He was giving into his vessels need for sleep and cravings for food, he couldn't control his actions when these two boys attacked him, it was sheer reflexes. If he lost control and exploded, he could destroy the earth, kill innocent people, not to mention the Winchester brothers. The thought was unbarable. He found himself unable to move. He snapped out of it for just a moment as he heard a sarcastic snort of laughter from his older angel oposer.

Before he even realised it, Uriel lifted his arm and pressed one finger gently into Castiels chest, knocking him just slightly off balance. The young angel let out a sudden gasp as his little dark wings fluttered uncontrollable and one of his feet slipped from the wet stone roof. He could feel himself falling backwards and he cried out in shock, watching several streetlights in the distance shatter as he did so. He uncontrollably reached his hands out and grabbed the older angels leg tightly to hoist himself back up.

There was a few moments of silence before the boy began to hear the small sarcastic chuckles of his capturer. He slowly and sheepishly lowered his hands from the older angels leg and clenched them as they fell back to his sides, his head turning away as he stared off to the side in shame. "One of those 'special' children weren't we Castiel?" the angel coughed out in a slight mocking tone, "You have no-where to run. The flightless little angel with the fear of heights. Oh you were so amusing back in the day. Think it a miracle they ever grew at all, look at these pathetic, fluffy little things" He chuckles, lifting one of the child's small feathered appendages and stretching it out. He raised his eye brows in amusement and shook his head at the small angel as he heard several more streetlights shatter away in the distance, plunging the world into even further darkness.  
"Have I proven my point to you yet Castiel? You are coming back to heaven with me."

"I…" Castiel paused, his hands clenched tightly at his side and his shoulders rigid as he stared intensely at the ground. Realization hit him hard. He really didn't have much control. He was like a mine, and if something were to set him off, he could well take out half of the planet. He felt angry, upset, afraid. He felt. Soldiers do not feel. He was no longer a soldier of the lord. He was a ticking time bomb. But what would they do to him if he went back to heaven? He had no doubt it wouldn't be pleasant in any scenario.

Just as he opened his mouth to fire a reply, he suddenly felt a harsh tug on his throat as he was thrown into the air, the next thing he knew, he was smashed against the ground just behind Uriel. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was weak in this form, he could taste blood in his mouth, his wings fidgeted uncontrollably and stretched themselves out underneath him to avoid getting squashed and broken. He watched as the older angel swung around and putted out his own angel blade. "I think I'll be the one taking little Cassie back to heaven. Your services are no longer required Uriel. Go and take the day off, you look tired" Came another familiar voice as the boy watched yet another figure emerge from the shadows.

"I found him first Balthazar. I am taking him back." Uriel grunted, holding out his blade threateningly as he lowered his eyebrows and shook his head disapprovingly, his pose remained calm and dignified, but he was clearly willing to fight to defend his place in this mission.

Balthazar shook his head with a light short of laughter as he lifted his hands up in defence for a moment before lowering them and casually stroking towards Castiel, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him to his feet. "I'm not wasting my time fighting you Uriel. This mission was sent out to all of us. It doesn't matter who brings him back, as long as someone does it. You clearly have no care about following the orders of our father, so why not let me save you the trouble?" He asked with a slight sigh, raising the other angel an uncaring look. "By the way, bringing up and mocking an angels flight problems? _Real mature. _He added sarcastically with a dramatic raise of his eyebrows.

"My methods of bringing him back are none of your concern, and neither are my reasons. Leave it to me, for your own sake." Uriel spat bitterly, throwing a dark look at the other angel. He tightened his grip on his blade and took a step towards the other celestial being. "Here is how this is going to play out. I am going to take Castiel back to heaven. You are going to skulk off back into the shadows. We are bother going to pretend that this encounter never happened."

"Or, counter offer. You give me the child. I don't rip out your grace in front of you." Balthazar replied casually, his own blade dropping from his sleeve as he took another step closer to the other angel. He seemed fairly relaxed, perhaps over confident. He got close to the other man's face as his lips curled into a smile. "Don't think I won't smite another angel for getting in my way. A direct order from god, those are rarer than horse scales. I for one am not going to pass this up, especially for a half assed angel like yourself. So if you'd be so kind as to step out of the way…"

Suddenly the two snapped their heads around, just as young Castiel felt himself being tugged into the air again, this time a fierce hand pulled tightly at the scruff of his shirt, putting him up along with it. He batted his wings furiously and squirmed to try an escape the grasp, but he was weak, and already injured, so it came to no avail. "If anyone is going to complete the direct order, it's me." Came a voice from the new opponent.

"Oh no." you small celestial being groaned under his breath, shoulders lowering as he mentally gave up. Was every angel in heaven on his ass? There was no way he was going to get out of this, and it didn't look like it was going to end quickly for him either.  
"Zachariah. Put me down." He demanded in his young, monotones voice, his eyes fixing into a hard glare.

"Oh Castiel. Shame, you could have been helpful, being so close with those two hunter brothers of yours. We could have used you for leverage. Such a waste." Zachoriah sighed sarcastically as he held the young celestial being higher and turned him around to face him.

Castiel growled and swung his arm at the man suddenly, slashing his cheek with his angel blade lightly, just enough to make the older angel drop him and take a small step back.

"How dare you. Do you know who I am Castiel? You ungrateful little….I could burst your vessels lungs at the snap of my fingers! Don't think I won't. Now come with me back to heaven you runt." The older angel snarled, pulling out his own blade.

"I wouldn't threaten the active bomb shell if I were you. But I'm not you, so do what you want and I'll laugh when you get blown to pieces." Came yet another voice as another angel whisked out gracefully from the shadows of the roof.

Castiel took a cautious step back from Zachoriah and edged his way back to the edge of the roof. He peered over the edge, wondering to himself whether he could survive the fall. Either way it would probably be better than being a sitting duck in this game of fetch. He stared at the ground, it almost looked blurry from up this high. He felt his stomach knot. He really did not like the emotions that came with being a child. "Hello Gabriel." He sighed sarcastically, throwing the new angel an exasperated look when he came to the conclusion that the building was just too high.

"Heeey Cassie." Gabriel chuckled back lightly as he pushed Uriel and Balthazar out of his way casually as he made his way over to the child. "Something's different about you? Did you do something with your hair? It really works for you." He joked mockingly, making the younger angel's glare intensify.

"Take a step back you! I found him first. I am the one taking him to heaven!" Uriel cried out threateningly, roughly grabbing Gabriel's shoulder and pulling him back. The opposing angel swung himself around and held his angel blade to the larger angels throat. "Oh you will?" He asked sarcastically.  
Balthazar shook his head disapprovingly at the two as they started to fight and made him move forward to grab the angel, unfortunately he was spotted. "He's mine for the taking I'm afraid. Find yourself another kid" Zachariah hissed, lunging at the other angel with his blade.

Castiel stood still, watching his older siblings begin to fight. Blades clashed and fists swung at each other's heads. This was more than a squabble. This was a fight to the death. They were willing to murder each other to complete this mission, without so much as a second thought. He knew it wouldn't just stop at these four either. This message was sent over angel radio. More would come. He dreaded to think how many there were after him right now, it made him feel nauseous. He watched silently as Uriel grabbed Balthazar's throat and slammed his head into the ground, as Gabriel sliced off a small part of Zachariah's ear, making him cry out in pair before smashing his teeth in with his fist. They didn't even seem to notice him anymore, in fact, he was pretty sure if he walked away right now, none of them would notice.

"It's pathetic isn't it. It's like throwing a breadcrumb to a bunch of pidgins." Came a sudden familiar voice from besides the young angel, making him leap to one side and swing his blade carelessly. The man was sat calmly in a deck chair, shaking his head in amusement, only taking his eyes off of the fight for a short moment to glance at Castiel, before returning his gaze to the older angels battle. "You needn't bother. I'm probably the most civil person on this rooftop Cas. I'm not here for you, just here to watch the fun and festivities". Crowley muttered, plunging his hand into a bag of popcorn on his lap and placing a few pieces in his mouth. "I'd offer you some, but it's made of young virgin belly buttons. Fry 'em up and they pop just like popcorn. Perfect for entertainment night, don't you think."

Castiel shook of his mild disgust and took another cautious step away from Crowley. The rain on the concrete made it slippery and his foot slipped once again off of the edge of the building, his wings fluttering madly as he tried to keep his balance.  
The king of hell's large greasy hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, yanking him back onto the rooftop sharply. "I didn't know angels could have flight issues. And you call us the flawed ones." He muttered, shaking his head casually as he turned his view back to the fight, just in time to watch Balthazar punch Uriel in the stomach so harshly that blood started to drip from the large man's mouth. The demon looked down for a moment at the puzzled, slightly shocked little celestial being, who looked as if he was debating on what to say. "Hey, I want to see you as a celestial pancake on the ground as much as then next guy. But if you could explode when I'm not around to get caught in the blast, I'd be grateful." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and went back to watching the fight. "This really is better than TV now days. And here was me, always thinking that angels were supposed to be the civil ones".

Castiel watched for a while longer, standing awkwardly beside the king of hell. After a particularly nasty slice at Gabriel's arm with an angel blade by Zachariah, making him practically scream out in agony, the young child decided he couldn't take to watch his brothers kill one another any longer. But how could he escape? No doubt if he jumped he'd go splat and probably wipe out humanity. He couldn't sense any doors to the rooftop that may lead him back inside the building. He didn't even think he could muster the strength to teleport himself back inside, not after all this. He looked towards the now fairly brutal fight going on between the celestial beings. A loud crash of lightning struck the ground behind the building, lighting up all of their fierce extended wings as they battled.

"Castiel." Came a sudden voice, one which sounded familiar, yet slightly softer that the majority of voices from the last several minutes. Either way, the young angel wasn't taking any chances, he shot around frantically, blindly slicing with his blade trying to hit whatever was there. "Show yourself!" He hissed through his teeth. He jumped around to face behind him, but he was suddenly met with a neatly wallpapered wall covered in pictures of teddy bears. "…Wh-?" He started, but quickly came to realise that he way back in his room, the Winchesters asleep just as he'd left them on the beds. Had he teleported by accident? He certainly hadn't meant to. Either way he wasn't complaining, he seemed to be away from the battle. The relief didn't last long though as he suddenly came to realisation that a shadow loomed over him. He shot around and lunged his angel blade forwards, only to have it grabbed my the opponents quick reflexes and gently pulled out of his grasp.

"Castiel just hear me out okay." Came the voice again as he held the blade just out of the small angels reach. Before he could continue, there was the sudden sound of guns clicking into action. The figure turned slowly towards the beds to see the two hunter brothers aiming at his head. "What's going on?" The older one growled between clenched teeth.

The angel took a step forwards and slowly lowered Castiels angel blade to the ground, gently laying it on the floor, "I mean you no harm, I'm here to help."

"Samandriel?" Castiel questioned cautiously as he picked up the blade again quickly, holding it in front of himself defensively. His eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing in confusion.

The older angel looked at the two boys, then back down at his now younger celestial friend. "We were sent out a message this morning, a message straight from our father." He began to explain calmly as he kneeled slightly to face the smaller being.

"Yes, a message to take me back to heaven. Where I'll likely be tortured and killed. I've heard." The child snapped back quickly, keeping his voice flat, while still maintaining a hint of bitterness. "I refuse. We are going to reverse this. I won't let you, or any other angel force me back there. I still have a mission".

"I'm not here to force you to go back Castiel. That's not what the message said. Only how it was perceived." The older angel replied gently. He looked back over at Sam and Dean, who both appeared to be lowering their weapon, having absolutely no idea what was going on right now, but seemed to be sliding out of bed, ready to grab their friend and run if he tried anything funny, not that he ever would. He then looked down at Castiel, who was far younger than he'd ever seen him. It was odd for the angel to see someone so much older than himself look just so much younger. He looked confused, throwing him a squinty questioning glare. "The order was to keep you from causing any damage to the earth and the humans. Automatically everyone decided that the best way to do this would be to remove you from the earth all together. But I think after everything you've done for the humans, you deserve to be trusted if you think you can find a way to reverse this".

"Okay what the hell is going on here? Why is Alfie in our room at 4am talking about stopping you from damaging the earth Cas?! Dean suddenly snapped bitterly as he got to his feet and started towards them both. He was not a huge fan of being woken up.

Samandriel looked up at the hunter and shook his head dismissively with a gentle smile. "I've angel warded your car outside. They don't know that he's gone yet, but they'll find out soon. I would strongly suggest that you leave immediately. More shall come." He explained gently as he suddenly disappeared with the sound of the flutter of soft wings.

"…Cas did we miss something important here?" Sam asked wearily as he clambered up from the floor to join his older brother and slip his gun back into his pocket. It was starting to seem as if babysitting an angel was going to be even more trouble than it seemed.

"He's right. We need to leave immediately." The young angel replied in a hurry, throwing a serious glare up at his two companions.

"They are coming."

{A/N: Not my best work. But as I'm very strapped for time currently, and I finished this very early in the morning, it's to be expected. I shall post it now and do a secondary check when I get back from classes and change any errors then. In the mean time I apologise for the poor writing skills and sketchy plot. I'll try to do better next chapter.}


End file.
